A Life They Never Wanted
by mcgirl
Summary: Two of the friends are in the mafia and recognize each other once they see each other. It changes their lives forever.
1. TOW they meet the enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own friends or any of its characters and am making no profit off of this.

Information: I know this has been done a few times but this is different. I've only read one or two stories and did not mean to copy anyone's if I did because none of them were similar to this. Two of the friends are in the mafia and recognize each other once they see each other. I know they will be out of character a lot but the reason they are out of character is because "Chandler Bing" and "Rachel Green" are just personas not who they really are.

Italics are what is said in episode

Pairing: Rachel/Chandler

"Rachel" Monica said.

"_Oh God Monica hi! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are_" Rachel said.

Chandler sat there wondering what Rachel Moretti or Green as people not in the mafia or law enforcement knew her was doing here. He thought she was getting married to a dentist.

"_Can I get you some coffee" _a waitress said.

"_De-caff. Okay, everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor. This is everybody, this is Chandler, and Phoebe, and Joey, and you remember my brother Ross?_

"_Hi, sure" _Rachel said thinking what the hell Chandler Ricci was doing here, however years of training in deception gave nothing away.

"_Hi" _Ross said.

"_I say push her down the stairs" _ Chandler said. (I know Joey said this but for the purpose of this Chandler is).

"_Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs" _Chandler, Joey, Ross, and Phoebe said.

Pushing someone down the stairs was personally one of Chandler's favorite ways to kill someone to make it look like an accident. It brought back some good memories which scared him a little bit.

"_C'mon Daddy, listen to me! All of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!"_

"_You can see where he'd have trouble" _Ross said.

How dumb can you get but then again the Moretti women were never known for being smart. He really hoped she wasn't staying here.

"_Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Monica" _Rachel said even though she was uncomfortable with Chandler Ricci being here.

_Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Monica" _Monica said.

Damn, I really don't want to kill her but I might have to if she stays here. I don't want my cover blown. He hadn't killed anyone since he moved here and hoped it would stay that way for awhile.

"_Well, maybe that's my decision. Well, maybe I don't need your money. Wait!! Wait, I said maybe!!"_

"Poor baby having to possibly live without daddy's help" Chandler said, He probably shouldn't have done it but he didn't care.

"Chandler" his four friends said.

"What, she should be getting out on her own by now" Chandler said even though his dad still was supporting him. His dad only paid for his rent but he paid for everything else.

After Monica leaves for her date.

"Now that we are alone I can't believe I have Rachel Moretti of the infamous Moretti Mafia here, living across the hall from me. I was shocked when I heard you were marrying a dentist who didn't know anything about your family business" Chandler said. Gone was the insecure, sarcastic man and in his place a cocky, arrogant, man.

"Well I wanted out of the mafia Chandler Ricci of the infamous Ricci Mafia. To think one of my friend's is neighbors with a Ricci. My father would go ballistic if he found out I was associating with a Ricci" Rachel said disgusted circling him.

"My friends know me as Chandler Bing as your friends know you as Rachel Green. Rachel dear I am sure your father would go ballistic if he found out you slept with a Ricci at one time. The heir to the Ricci crime family" Chandler said smirking.

"How dare you" Rachel said slapping him.

"I thoroughly enjoyed our time together. Do you really think if you wanted to you could have stayed married to dear old Barry if you had gotten married. You are Leonard Moretti's oldest daughter and he has no sons. You would have been given to another man from another crime family or maybe even marry a distant cousin. You know it has happened before. Organized crime will never have a woman as a leader" Chandler said.

"I want out of the mafia Chandler and at one time I thought you did too" Rachel said.

"What do you think I am doing here. It still amazes me that my friends think I can pay for the apartment on my measly data processor pay check. Dad is paying for the rent but I haven't done anything that carries a significant amount of time in prison if you get caught in a few years. Dad is letting me do whatever I want right now. He understands why I want freedom, a break from our life. He may not like it but he deals with it. I realize I have done enough to lock me up for life and you have done quite a few things yourself being a good seductress to get information but don't think it will work on me" Chandler said pausing closing the gap between them.

"The answer to your last questions is I understand now that no one can ever leave the mafia, the family unless they are dead. I will enjoy life as Chandler Bing as long as I can but it will eventually come to a end when the family needs me as it will for you when your father decides to marry you off" Chandler said kissing her passionately before she could respond.

"You know if my father knew about that we had had sex, he would have you killed" Rachel said.

"He has tried to kill me but has failed every time. Ricci's are hard to kill. I don't know about you but I want to take this to the bedroom" Chandler said.

"I agree about the bedroom part but not sure about the Ricci's are hard to kill. We have killed plenty of you" Rachel said as Chandler picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Her comment did not even phase him.

Each one of them thinking they could not get involved with their family's sworn enemy but they could think about that tomorrow. After all what their parents didn't know would not hurt them.


	2. TOW Leonard Moretti

Three Weeks Later

"Mom, dad what are you doing here" Rachel said shocked to see her parents. She prayed to any gods listening that Chandler would not walk through the door soon.

"We came to see where our daughter is living now and to convince you that the family needs you" Leonard said.

"It is nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Green" Monica said but they ignored her.

"This apartment is so quant" Sandra Green said in a condescending tone.

"Really honey if you want to move out on your own you can but please let us get you a bigger place and stop working at the restaurant" Leonard said.

"Daddy, I need to be on my own right now and it's a coffee shop" she said.

"It is so beneath you honey being a waitress" Sandra said as the door opened.

If you knew who Sandra and Leonard were and what his occupation really was it was obvious they were shocked.

Chandler to his credit just smiled and before they could say anything he said "I'm Chandler Bing and you must be Mr. Green" putting the emphasis on the word Green.

"Daddy, why don't we leave" Rachel said.

"We have to deal with a little problem first" Leonard said looking like he was reaching for his gun. Chandler also was grabbing for his gun if he saw any hint that he was pulling out a gun.

"You could cut the tension in this room with a knife" Monica said.

"Yea, it looks like he really hates you" Joey said.

"You know just cause I had a one night stand with Rachel and you caught us does not mean you have to be rude to me. I was a senior in high school after all we all make mistakes" Chandler said.

"What" Ross said screaming.

"Mr. Bing I would like to talk to you privately if I can" he said emphasizing Bing.

"What is it with the two of you emphasizing each other's last name" Phoebe said while Chandler just smirked.

"Where to" Chandler said.

"Rachel's bedroom and Rachel make sure they can't hear anything" Leonard said the latter part in a whisper.

Rachel really did not want to be cleaning blood off of her sheets, furniture, or anywhere in her room.

Rachel's room

"I want you to stay away from my daughter' Leonard said coldly.

"Last time I checked I didn't take any orders from a Moretti. Your family is important in the underworld but the Ricci's lead it" Chandler said.

"I could have you killed" Leonard said.

"You've already tried that and if I do get killed my family will know it is the Moretti's who had me murdered. We both want a normal life right now and while we both realize we can't have that for obvious reasons you have no personal grudge against me except being a Ricci."

"You had sex with my daughter' Leonard said, his voice rising.

Chandler had been ready for this and knew Moretti could spot a lie a mile away but Ricci's were excellent at lieing.

"My father would probably have me killed for sleeping with a Moretti. I value my life far more precious then to throw it away for a one night stand. What was I supposed to say when you were shooting daggers at me. Our families have hated each other for hundreds of years and both Rachel and I are in the mafia. It's called being discreet and I am surprised you are not dead if you have not learned that" Chandler said seriously but with a hint of arrogance in his voice and eyes.

"Fine, I wont kill you yet but watch your back Ricci because I will come when you least expect it if you hurt my daughter" Leonard said. He knew as much as he wanted to he could not got up against the Ricci family and survive. It would not be just him who died but his entire family.

"Very well, after you Mr. Moretti" Chandler said not daring to be in front of him.

"Fine," Leonard said walking out.

Rachel was relieved when she saw that neither of them were hurt.

"I hate to cut this visit short but I have a appointment I have to take care of. I hope to see you again soon Rachel, love you" Leonard said hugging her.

"Bye daddy" Rachel said both her and Chandler knowing what appointment meant.

"What was that all about" Monica said.

"I told you one day I slept with Rachel and he found out. He was not too pleased, that's it" Chandler said.

"What about the code man" Ross said.

"I did not know you back then Ross so the 'code' wasn't in place" Chandler said.

"Anyway why don't we do something else. I'm bored and it's a Saturday" Rachel said.

"I know, why don't we watch movies. Chandler and I have the Godfather trilogy in our apartment" Joey said while Rachel just looked at him smiling.

"You have the Godfather Chandler" Rachel said.

"Yes, I do thoroughly enjoy making fun of it" Chandler said

"That'd be great. I haven't seen the Godfather in ages and Chandler don't talk during the Godfather like you did last time" Phoebe said.

"What, they were holding the guns all wrong in the movie and doing things wrong that no mafia person would ever do, not like I know a godfather but it seems so fake at times" Chandler said.

"How would you know if they are holding the guns wrong" Ross said.

"I just have useless information in my head" Chandler said.

Both Chandler and Rachel thought what their friends would say if they realized they had had a real godfather in here a few minutes ago and were best friends with a future godfather.

The Godfather for Chandler was a time to think about his life and criticize what they were doing.

Joey got back and put the tape in. Everyone got comfortable to watch the movies.

Flashback to when Chandler was Five

"Chandler, you are coming with me to an appointment" Charles Ricci said.

"Really" Chandler said excited.

"Of course. You will be head of the Ricci family one day and you must get yourself immersed in this life. I am so proud of you son. You are already doing a good job learning how to shoot and lie" Charles said proudly.

"Thank you father" Chandler said. He knew today would be the first time he shot someone. The thing that made Ricci's great at what they did was that they started killing at a very young age. Most families waited till the son was at least eleven or twelve to take them out to the field but the Ricci's knew better then that. It was always a controlled setting but it helped them become the ruthless people they were. Some people would argue that would psychological mess with a child but they had also been psychologically trained into this mindset since birth

Abandoned Warehouse

"I promise you I will get you the money" the man said begging on his knees but being held by two men.

"You have been saying that for awhile and I have yet to see the money materialize" Charles said.

"Chandler, son here is a gun. Shoot him but I won't get mad if you miss or don't kill him" Charles said in a kind voice.

Chandler took the gun and aimed it for his heart. He was killed almost instantly.

"Cover him in acid. I don't want anything remaining for the police to find" Charles said giving orders but smiling.

"Did I do okay dad" Chandler said looking for approval from his father.

"Yes, you have started to enter the Underworld finally. We will celebrate tonight but remember you must not tell anyone unless I approve. It would be very bad for the family" Charles said.

"I understand" he said.

End Flashback

Rachel was also thinking about when she found out that her dad was a godfather. She was five years old and had already begun to suspect that her father was not really a doctor.

Flashback

They were eating dinner when a bullet came through the window.

Leonard pushed Rachel down to protect her from oncoming bullets.

The butler and other male servants were now taking out their weapons and firing at the source.

"What's happening daddy" Rachel said.

"Stay down Rachel" Leonard said.

She listened to her father and a few minutes later he came back like nothing happened.

"Why were people trying to kill us" Rachel said shocked but not crying.

Leonard and Sandra looked at each other and knew they had to tell her.

"You have to promise not to tell Rachel because it could get us into a lot of trouble. This is a secret that not even your best friend can know."

"I am not a doctor, well technically I am but it is more of a cover story then anything else. I am the head of the Moretti mafia, a powerful crime organization."

Rachel sat at the table stunned not knowing what to say so she did not say anything.

End Flashback.

They had moved a week later and changed their last name to Green. No one outside the mob would ever know that her last name was Moretti. This was the time where she finally met Monica.

Two and a half hours later the movie ended.

"Do you think the mafia still exists" Ross said.

"I don't know. I looked into it once to see if any of my family was in the mafia because a name like Tribbiani it seems obvious. Apparently no one in my family has ever been in the mafia" Joey said.

Yea they have Joey but they just happen to be in Sicily Chandler thought remembering the time he spent with Joey's distant cousin. It was really too bad he did have to kill her but she was pregnant. What else was he supposed to do. She wanted absurd amounts of money for the child, not to mention for the baby to become head of his family once he died.

"You lived on the street for awhile Phoebe and I'm sure spent some time in shady places. Did you ever hear about the mafia" Chandler asked curiosity in his voice.

"Yea I did. One of my friends Rick Andros told me he knew of the Ricci or Moretti family who would loan me money or would like me as a prostitute to work for them. He even gave me their addresses to talk to them. I wasn't stupid though and knew if I got involved with the mafia I could get killed. I think he is straight now and working at NYC bank which is really good" Phoebe said the latter proudly.

Rachel and Chandler looked at each other and knew that this Rick Andros person had to die. It did not do good to have someone with a loose tongue walking around New York.

"I know we said we would spend the day watching Godfather movies but I just remembered I promised to help an old friend do something" Chandler said.

"Bye," they all said.


	3. TOW the Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own friends or any of its characters and am making no profit off of

Chandler went to his apartment to change into a suit because you could not meet Charles Ricci on business even if you were his son without being dressed nicely.

He saw two men who worked for his father outside of his building and said "I need to visit my father now."

"Yes sir Mr. Ricci" one of the men said. He hated how his father had put body guards outside his apartment but he knew it was necessary. No one not even Rachel had suspected anything.

"Do not call me that name here, one of my friends could have been behind me and heard" Chandler hissed.

"We're sorry sir" they said in unison

An hour later, outside the city.

Charles and Nora Ricci heard a knock on the door. The "butler" went to answer it like he always did in case it was someone who was trying to kill them.

"I really do not want to deal with any business today" Charles said.

"Father, mother, good to see you again" Chandler said.

"Chandler, you finally decided to come back" Nora said smiling.

"I have some very important information for you. There are times I go to some shady places and I heard a few things that might be interesting through the grapevine" Chandler said. Both the bodyguards knew Chandler did not do this but Chandler Ricci was known to be more ruthless then his father at times so they kept quite.

"Please sit down and tell me all about it" Charles said as both Nora and the body guards left.

"For quite a few years now a man calling himself Rick Andros has been freely giving information to people on the streets about the Ricci and Moretti family. I could care less if it was about the Moretti's but word is he has decided to take on a straight life now but we can't let someone with that much knowledge who gives it away carelessly to live" Chandler said.

"I agree, we must find him and have him taken care of. I have also heard through the grapevine you are hanging out with Leonard Moretti's oldest daughter Rachel. I thought I taught you better then that. I want you to find information from her or leave those friends" he said.

"I have tried. She knows nothing, after all she is just a woman. I talked to her father and as long as I don't do anything and he does not do anything we will not try to kill each other. He actually told me to leave his daughter and if I left right now he would think it was because of him. We can't let the Moretti's think they have any power over us because if they do they might try to get out of their place in the underworld hierarchy. I will do what you tell me to father but I will not listen to a Moretti" Chandler said coldly.

"You are right, just don't do something stupid. Are you coming back to the family now" Charles said.

"I am getting bored with the life I have now but I don't want to leave it completely. I was thinking I could do extortion or money laundering. I cannot kill Andros because they might suspect something, though I doubt it. We need to make him disappear and if he has a family, them as well. Who knows what they know. You were right when you said we can never escape the business particularly if you are a Ricci" Chandler said leaning back in his chair.

"You must stay for dinner tonight. Your brothers and sisters will be coming over as well as their children. Speaking of which when are you going to get married and have children. Your mother was telling me about a woman who would be perfect for you" Charles said smiling realizing he almost had Chandler within his grasp again.

"You know it is a little complicated for me right now but I will have children when I get married" Chandler said thinking about Rachel.

Dinner

"Chandler it is good to see you again" John said.

"Are you getting back in the family business" the second oldest, Mario said.

"Slowly, I had some stuff to talk to dad about today" he said.

"I'm glad, we've missed you" Abbey said.

"Having our oldest brother gone because he wants a "normal" life was a shock" Samantha said.

"As we eat dinner I would like to have all of your input on how to make something look like an accident. I hope you have been listening all these years on how to kill a family" Charles said.

"The simplest way to kill an entire family without suspicion is carbon monoxide poisoning. It happens occasionally and if we are careful we can make it look like it was not tampered with" Chandler said.

"That is perfect, it might not be as quick but it will be effective" the youngest Adam said.

"Perfect Chandler, you haven't lost your touch" Charles said as they moved on to other things to talk about such as family, friends, and "business" they had done recently.

"It was good to see you again Chandler" Nora said.

"You too" Chandler said later.

Four Weeks later

Phoebe came into Central Perk with a devastated look on her face.

"What's wrong Phoebe" Joey said.

"My old friend Rick Andros and his entire family died. His immediate family, parents, brothers and sisters, as well as nieces and nephews were having a reunion at his house but there was carbon monoxide poisoning. I just can't believe he is dead. He is one of the few people I kept contact with from my days on the street once he became a law abiding citizen" Phoebe said as Rachel and Chandler looked at each other with an understanding look. This went better then Chandler had planned.

"I am so sorry Phoebe. If there is anything we can do please tell us. Do you want anything? I'll buy for you today" Chandler said.

"No" Phoebe said.

"It really is bad loosing people you care about unexpectedly" Rachel said relieved he had been dealt with. She knew Chandler had a large part in doing this and for some reason she wanted him right now. She did always like the bad boys and Chandler was one bad guy. Little did she know Chandler was thinking the same thing.

"I think I am going home" Phoebe said.

"Why don't we come with you. You don't need to be alone right now" Chandler said.

"I can only handle one person right now to be with" Phoebe said.

"I'll come because I know everyone else has work to do if you want me to" Monica said.

"Alright" Phoebe said leaving with Monica, followed shortly by Ross and Joey who had an audition.

"So when do you get off of work" Rachel said looking him over.

"Whenever you got off of work" Chandler said his eyes filled with desire.

"Meet me at my apartment in four hours

"Very well" Chandler said with a smile on his face.

Four hours later

"I want you so bad" Rachel said.

"I know but it is wrong. What would our families think" Chandler said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Let's just forget about them for awhile and pretend we are two law abiding citizens" Rachel said as she kissed him.

"Alright" he said.

The next morning

"That was amazing" Rachel said.

"Yea, it was. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime on a date. I know it would have to be with our friends or privately since I am sure you have bodyguards around here, even if your father has told you otherwise" Chandler said not letting it slip that he did too.

"I'd love it but I wish we did not have to keep it a secret. I have wanted this since we first met in Sicily" She said.

Flashback Sicily1990

"Excuse me" Chandler said in perfect Italian with an accent to match it.

"That is alright" Rachel said also in Italian.

"You're American" Chandler said.

"Yes, so are you but you have an Italian accent when you speak Italian" Rachel said.

"Yea, I've spent most of my summers here" Chandler said thinking he should recognize this person while Rachel was thinking the same thing.

"I have never been to Sicily before but am here mainly on my own" she said.

"I'm staying at a hotel over there. How would you like to go over there with me" Chandler said raising an eyebrow.

"I'd love to" she said.

"I need a room" Chandler said to the hotel clerk who hurriedly gave him one. It paid to be in the mafia at times Chandler thought.

The next morning

Rachel woke up and looked over when she finally recognized who it was.

"Chandler Ricci" she said.

"Rachel Moretti" Chandler said, after concentrating on her face more.

She got dressed and ran out of the room. Her father was going to kill her if he ever found out.

End Flashback

"I have to go. I have some stuff to take care of, once I get dressed make sure to keep Monica busy if she is out there" Chandler said.

"What type of business" Rachel said raising her eyebrow slightly.

"You're not getting anything out of me" Chandler said.

Rachel walked out and said "it's clear."

"Thanks" he said leaving.

"Mr. Falk, I know you need some money and we being the nice people we are have decided to lend it to you" Chandler said.

"Thank you Mr. Smith. I couldn't get credit anywhere else. I am surprised you are letting me with my terrible credit" he said.

"Here are the terms and conditions. Take as long as you need to read it. We specialize in helping people who can't afford it otherwise" he said smiling.

Falk signed it without reading everything.

Thank you for your business. Soon this guy would be so much in debt that they would have everything of his.

Fool, Chandler thought as he got up and left. He had to deliver this to his father. He quietly wondered when he was going to commit murder again. Last week he was helping with the prostitution ring that went on. This was all better then drugs or alcohol to him. Maybe that was why he liked Rachel so much. They both wanted to get away from this world but in the end he knew they both realized they could never do it. He knew Monica liked him but she would never understand the world he lived in or why he did what he did.


	4. TOW where everyone finds out

Four Years Later

Rachel and Chandler had progressed in their relationship. It was now officially a relationship, not just sex. Their friends had not figured it out yet. Most people would have been caught by now but most people weren't raised in the mafia either.

"I love Ross's new place. It is great that it is so close to everyone now" Monica said excited to Phoebe.

Phoebe turned around and looked out the window and saw something she never expected to see.

"My eyes, my eyes" Phoebe screamed.

"What's wrong" Monica said turning around as she stood there in shock seeing Rachel and Chandler kissing.

"I didn't know they were together" Phoebe said.

"Me either" Monica said a little angry. Rachel knew that she had liked Chandler but she was with Richard right now so it was partly her fault. If she had shown interest maybe Chandler would want her.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at" Ross said.

"Nothing, we are just so excited for you" Monica said screaming and going to the other side of the room.

Ross then turned to Phoebe and she did the same thing Monica did.

They both started jumping up and down screaming. Ross followed suit and did the same thing.

When they looked out the window again, Rachel and Chandler were no where to be found. They must have gone to the bedroom.

After Leaving Ross's Apartment

"We need to get them to admit they are together" Phoebe said.

"How" Monica said.

"Using my sexuality of course" Phoebe said.

"Of course" Monica said.

The next day

Chandler is alone in the coffee shop alone when Phoebe came in.

"You look exhausted" Phoebe said with concern in her voice.

"Yea, been a rough week" Chandler said.

"What happened" Phoebe said concerned.

"I have been having some problems at work" Chandler said. He wasn't technically lying, it had to do with his "work" but it was only the work Rachel knew about. He had finally killed a man last night. He didn't feel bad because he felt guilty. He felt bad because he had no guilt at all. It was another day at the office so to speak. Rachel immediately knew what he had done. She was so good at reading him but was not angry or upset. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He was not sure what was going to happen if he didn't have Rachel.

"I would really like to help you out Chandler" Phoebe said seductively.

"I don't need that kind of help" Chandler said looking uncomfortable while Phoebe pressed against him.

"I should have admitted my feelings sooner" Phoebe said.

"I've got to go" Chandler said leaving the coffee house.

Monica and Rachel's apartment

"Rach, are you alone" Chandler said.

"Yea" Rachel said worried.

"Phoebe knows about us" Chandler said.

"She knows, how and are you sure" Rachel said.

"Pretty sure, she was flirting with me at Central Perk and telling me how she should have admitted her feelings earlier. I know for a fact Phoebe has never liked me in that way" Chandler said.

"She knows" Rachel said.

"What should we do" Chandler said when Rachel suddenly got an idea.

"I don't know but we are not going to be messed at like this. Call her and tell her you want to see her to discuss what she said earlier at your apartment soon. I will hide in your bathroom" Rachel said.

"Alright" Chandler said slightly skeptical but knew it was probably the best plan.

"I can't believe Chandler and Rachel are together" Joey said.

"I know but I got a plan for him to finally admit he is with Rachel using my sexuality" Phoebe said when her phone rang.

"Hello" Phoebe answered.

"Hey Phoebe I would really like to talk to you soon about what you said. You may have awoken some feelings I have for you deep inside" Chandler said.

Phoebe hesitated for a second but said "sure, I'm at Central Perk. I can come up to your apartment right now."

I look forward to it Phoebe" Chandler said in a seductive voice as they both hung up.

"Phoebe's coming up soon, let's get to my apartment."

"Who was that" Monica said.

"Chandler, he wants to discuss what I said earlier. He said he might have feelings for me too" Phoebe said.

"He might be onto you and just be playing along" Joey said.

"He sounded pretty serious about it. I hope you are right Joey, let's go" Phoebe said.

Phoebe came into the apartment and saw Chandler alone. He didn't act nervous or uncomfortable when Phoebe had some of her shirt unbuttoned.

"I am hoping we can finally do what I have wanted to do for a long time" Phoebe said seductively.

"Me to" he said putting his hand on her shoulder, while Phoebe moved it to her breast and leaned in for a kiss.

"I can't do this" Chandler said backing away.

"And why can't you do this" Phoebe said smiling.

"Because I want to marry Rachel" Chandler said as Rachel, Joey, and Monica came in.

"You what" Phoebe said stunned.

"I want to marry Rachel" Chandler affirmed.

"Really" Rachel said coming up to him.

"Yea, I have for about a year and a half now. I love you so much and want to have children with you" Chandler said.

"I have too" Rachel said smiling and kissing him.

"You've wanted to marry Rachel for that long and you haven't said anything" Monica said astonished. She thought if two people wanted to marry each other they would do it.

"It is a little complicated" Chandler said.

"Because of Ross and the code" Joey said.

"I wish it was that simple" Rachel said.

"It can be" Monica said. Rachel and Chandler looked at each other and decided to tell a story, mostly fabricated but somewhat true.

"Our families, the Green's and Bing's hate each other with a passion. We have at least since the fourteenth century. Rachel's how many great great grandfather killed my how many great great grandfather around 1342 in Sicily I think. Ever since then our families have despised each other and have heard stories of how terrible the other family is. That is why Mr. Green was so mad at me that day. He could not stand his daughter associating with someone he thinks is a monster" Chandler said. He was not technically lying; Rachel's grandfather had shot his grandfather in 1342.

"It has been over six hundred years, don't you think this is a little much. This sounds like something out of the mafia" Joey said.

Chandler tried to hide his smirk but failed while Rachel glared at him.

"Old grudges take a long time to die particularly with families as stubborn as ours. I'm a data processor and Rachel is in the fashion industry but not very high. Don't you think we would have more glamorous jobs or houses if we were in the mafia? You've met my mother, does she look like a woman who would be in the mafia. My father's has his own gay show in Vegas. No respectful godfather would ever do that" Chandler said.

The woman they knew as Nora Bing was in the mafia but was definitely not his mother or Charles Bing for that matter. It was just a cover for his life. His family was an integral part of Las Vegas and still ran a few hotels there though the government though mafia hotel running had ceased to exist.

"I guess you're right" Joey said.

"I don't care you know. I want to stay alive I really do but I also want Rachel to become my wife. There is a possibility we could stay together without being killed. Will you marry me Rachel Green" Chandler said.

"Yes, I will" she said kissing him.

"If you are afraid for your safety then you should called the police" Joey said.

"Trust me we don't want the police involved" Chandler said.

"Congratulations guys but I think the three of us should go" Phoebe said seeing that Rachel and Chandler were just looking at each other.

"Bye" they said oblivious to everyone else.

Rachel and Chandler were glad they did not have to hide anymore at least most of the time. Neither Ross nor their family knew yet but they were going to tell Ross tonight.

They were kissing when Ross walked in on them.

"Chandler" Ross yelled.

"You know it is polite to knock first before entering someone's apartment" Chandler said.

'What the hell are you doing" Ross said.

'Kissing my fiancé, what does it look like I'm doing" Chandler said slightly annoyed.

"What about the code man. You knew I liked Rachel" Ross said.

"I was waiting for you to act on it and you never did. I'm sorry Ross but I love Rachel and want to spend the rest of my life with her. We were going to tell you tonight. I don't want to loose you Ross, after all you are my best friend but we are getting married.

"We were concerned about how you would act" Rachel said

"You were concerned about me that is so nice of you. I don't really like it but I will have to accept it. After all I want the two of you to be happy.

"Thanks Ross" Chandler said.

"Talk to you later" Ross said leaving Chandler and Rachel alone. Now all they had to do was tell their parents. That was one meeting neither of them were looking forward too but they knew they had to face their parents sooner or later.


End file.
